Avatar Book One Learning
by FlashWally22
Summary: In an AU world of Avatar, Sokka has been tasked to learn all forms of combat that do not need the aid of the elements. He has been instructed to teach the next Avatar in the art of combat without the Elements. If you're tired of benders then this story is for you. Worry not though, there will be plenty of bending too. Warning Different time line and Sokkaxharem Very OOC and ecchi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other storry.**_

_**Katara's Voice: 10 years ago my father Southern Water Tribe Chief found the lost Avatar. With the power of the White Lotus members and my father the Avatar defeated the Fire Lord. Now, ten years later the Avatar was assassinated letting the last airbender die and the world with a doomed cycle of Avatar. Then the Lady of the Moon came to the Southern Water Tribe as the only current tie to the spirit world. Seeking knowledge from the world to find a new cycle of the Avatar spirit. As the Avatar now doubted that cycle of the elements would not last long cause of the benders need to be more powerful than another element. Not understanding that no one element is stronger than all elements. And this is where we begin our story.**_

Sokka after a bow said to the gathered council, "Lady of the North, Chief of the South and Elders. I present to you the boomerang."

Yue said to him unimpressed, "Your idea is a boomerang?"

Hakoda embarrassed, "Just hear him out Lady of the North. You've heard all others, the least you could do is listen to him."

Yue nods as Sokka continues, "It flies through the Southern Skies, not evil, not good. Just a boomerang, it did not ask for this life, but it lives it none the less."

Yue looks on as she whispers, "If this were a poem I'd wait until the movie."

Hakoda then nodded as he whispered back, "He is a bit melo dramatic."

Sokka threw down his arm as he then shouted at them, "Each of you benders is amazing and so great. But, I'm not, I'm just the guy who's regular. But, you need me and I will never turn my back on you. So, don't turn your back on me!"

Yue shocked with someone, anyone for that matter just yelling at her, decided to hear him out.

Sokka then continued, "The boomerang is meant to fly and attack, like any warrior. But, the problem is that anyone can pick it up and throw it. But, if you train with it. You become a master with it. If anything all benders that out weigh the regular unamazing guy are all different. Can a firebender master water bending? No, this is why I say that fire and water don't mix. Cause, in reality they do mix, haven't you ever had soup? It's water and fire working together, but you put a bender from each in a room and there will be the steam of war in only 5 minutes. But, no matter what warriors I've met and fought. After a little bit of combat we both realize that we are the same. We're both the regular people that use weapons as our elements. And any person, bender or not, that fights with a weapon will have just as much advantage as another person. So, the my proposal to the next avatar is not to learn the new ways of knowledge, or start the air nomads again. But, to learn the basic tool of man and woman, the boomerang."

The spirit of the Avatar then said outloud, "This mortal is a genius."

Yue smiled as she then said to him, "Congratulations Sokka you are a genius, I will put you incharge to be the next avatar's teacher."

Sokka shocked complained, "I'm the guy with the boomerang I didn't ask for all this bending and magic. I just presented this cause my dad asked me too. I don't even want to do this."

Yue then looked at him as if looking down upon him" You don't want to serve the Avatar? What kind of warrior are you?"

Sokka then explained, "The kind that protects his people, not the world. If you want to put the world on someone's shoulders. Find the avatar."

Yue then said to him, "I would if I could, but the Avatar won't be ready for another 16 years. But, if you establish a equal system of weapon for the Avatar to learn then you'd serve the world and your people."

Sokka then looked at her as he said to her, "Alright, I'll do it."

Yue said to him seeking his advice, "Alright, so what is the proposed balance to the world of weapons?"

Sokka then smiled as he said to her now that the light was on him, "There are four classes of weapons like there are four elements. The distance fighter like the Boomerang, my personal favorite. But, then there is the blunt item such as the club my second favorite. The third is blade such as the whaleshark tooth scimitar not my favorite. And lastly, the unarmed combat such as Polar Bear Dog Wrestling that we of the Southern Water Tribe Warriors learn for basic learning."

Yue smiled as she then said to him, "Very good Master Sokka. Then I have but one assignment for you, find the next avatar. You will be equipped properly and given time to harness your teaching skills among the Southern Water Tribe. Take any means that you deem necessary to complete this task. You have 13 years to accumulate what you need to know to teach the next Avatar in the art of fighting without the aid of the elements. As Avatar spirit has choosen to not be in a child with the elements at their call."

Sokka then shook his head as water benders looked worried struck. He then asked questioningly, "Wait, when you say the Avatar will not be one with the elements do you perhaps mean?"

Yue cut him to it as she said with a nod, "Yes, Master Sokka, the next Avatar shall be one of weapons and body. They will be learning to harness something anyone can harness but be the ultimate champion. Capable of leading any man, woman or young into battle with confidence behind them."

Nodding Sokka then grinned, "Then, I'll enjoy training the next Avatar for sure. But, I, humbly decline to be the teacher of the Avatar."

Shock came to Yue as she was about to ask why when he explained, "I am but one person, from the Water Tribe. Sure, I've mastered the Southern arts. But, what about the Jian Sword of the Fire Nation? What about the true Spear Masters of the Northern Water Tribe? The Hammer wielders of the Earth Kingdom? And other people that use weapons of all kinds. If any thing I could be a master of the basics. But, I would like to search the world for the real teachers of the Avatar. Four people that I would deem to be unique fighters of the world that would open a school and teach students of any origin. Rich, poor, man, woman, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Water Tribe, talented or not. I want to find the true master of unarmed combat. The true emissary of distance weapons. A true devotee to the blunted and a true veteran of the blade. I am a master of basics of the Southern Water Tribe arts. I know as much about the Boomerang as my dad, no more. I'm definitely no Notai when it comes to the blade. So, I will teach the Avatar the knowledge of the basics and nothing more. That is if life will be a kind enough mistress and let me live to see that day."

Yue nodded as she said to him, "Then that is your mission, until you find the Avatar or someone else does. You are to find the true masters and learn all you can from them. Then notify them that they are a master. I will make sure word gets out to the world. In the mean time learn all you can here and select your traveling party to go with you on your journey."

Nodding Sokka then turned as he was dismissed and walked over to a group of warriors. One of them cheered as she ran up to him and tackled him into a hug followed by a noogie. She then pulled back and regained her demeanor saying to him in her velvet voice, "Good job, captain."

A beautiful girl with shoulder length curly brown hair. She had six hair loopies leading to the back where they collected in a bun that lead to the nice braided tail in the middle of her shoulder length curly hair. Her eyes were steel gray with her lips painted red. She had a healthy c-cup bosom held in her bindings that would be hinted at from her fur tank top. The tank top stopped at her midriff with wrapping going down her waist and above suggesting leading to her bindings. She had fur made arms warmers and had attached long sleeve over her left hand that hid her left hand. Her legs were covered in wool leggings with large fur calf warmers and a blue skirt much like Katara's. She wore a pair of boots that were brown and on her back she had a quiver, with a bow held in a place holder by the quiver of arrows. At her waist was a bone machete with a few animal drawings on it telling a story.

Sokka nodded as he said to her, "Thank you, Notai. So, meeting at the Chief's hut tomorrow second in command."

Nodding Notai then turned to six other soldiers wearing wrapping around their necks and lower half faces, "Tomorrow meeting at the Chief's hut for mission duty."

The six stomped their right foot and took their right fist to their left shoulder. Then they said to her, "Yes ma'am."

Taking their arm's back down they then went out to their houses. Sokka then looked to the sky as he said outloud, "Looks like I have a new chapter in my life starting soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other storry.**

**__****To Soulhope The Wolf: Thanks for reviewing my story in less than two hours of it's birth. It meant a lot to me. And yes, I do believe that there was a bender long time ago that basically pulled a Iroh by going to the other benders. Trying to learn their bending arts and inspired the spirit of the world to become the first avatar that would learn the four bending arts where the humans could not. So, I'm doing the same only with weapons and combat. So, Sokka will basically be the precusor to the new Avatar. Spoiler: I plan on making another story that will advance along with this one where Korra is born 13 years later from the start of this story and being the first weapon avatar. I could so see her using a duo sword from the Fire Nation being taught by Piand****__****ao. And training under master Suki for the fan finding it girly and useless. I swear it would be the equivalent to air for her.****__****Also, in Korra the Weapon Avatar she will have the unique ability to speak to weapons and draw them to her like the Force from Star Wars. But, only with her weapons. As to answer your question Katara in chapter 1 explained that it was 10 years since Hakoda left the Water Tribe for War. And, Sokka ran up to his father claiming to be ready for war at what I guess to be 5 years old. So, he's 15, but in this chapter he will be celebrating his 16****__****th****__**** birthday. So, happy birthday Sokka!**

**__****Sokka: Speaking of which who is this Notai chick?**

**__****Notai: Well, I am the author's OC, the only girl in the Southern Water Tribe Army that isn't a bender. One that challenged you at age 9 and tied with you. After you realized that a girl could be your equal you respected me enough to be let into your training regiment. Me and six guys that are cannon fodder are your training regiment the Arctic Wolf Bats Regiment.**

**__****Sokka: Doesn't the Southern Water Tribe have to little of a population to have cannon fodder?**

**__****Author: Sorry, was too lazy. I mean you, Notai and Katara are the only real important characters in this story so that's all you need to know. Anyways on with the story.**

Sokka was standing in a hut in front of a table made of ice. Hakoda was sitting at the table as he had Gran Gran beside him. Bato was also sitting at the table as they smiled. There were several older men standing guard with scarves around their necks and lower half of their face with a hood. They each held a Battle Club.

Standing behind Hakado were five men that wore a Whale Tooth Scimitar. These five men wore turtle shell shoulder pads and a brown wolf armor helmets. Each goatee with jawline beard and a pair of dread locks on the left side of their face with blue beads at the bottom of them. Other than that they wore fur clothing for warmth like any other soldier that was blue.

The six faceless young men stood behind their commanders, Sokka and Notai. Hakoda then called the pair to attention, "Capitan Sokka and Second of the Arctic Wolf Bat Regiment, Notai. Please extend this to your troops after this, congratulations on clearing that Wolverine Fox problem over on the Jagged Cove. Also, if you could have Somar come up that would be nice."

One of the faceless cannon fodder, I mean, one of the six young men of the Arctic Wolf Bat regiment stepped up. He unlike the others wore no weapons on him. Hakoda then said to him, "Somar, please show me your face."

Somar then pulled down his hood and pulled off his scarf. He was a chicken scratch goatee and jawline beard that was barely grown. He had two dreadlocks on the left side of his face that had blue beads at the bottom. His right eye was brown and his left eye was blue. He had a scar up his right jaw in a diagonal direction that went just below the temple.

Up walked was Hakoda as he pulled out a blue blanket. He unwrapped it as he showed a brown wolf helmet. It was brand new and in the bundle of the blanket was a whale tooth freshly polished and a pair of turtle shell shoulder pads. Hakoda then said to him as he placed the helmet on his head with one hand, "From this day forward you are the seventh member of the Southern Water Tribe's most sacred pack. The Coyote Wolf Pack, the brotherhood of the Whale Tooth Scimitar. You like a young wolf cub played and fought with your old pack. But, now you have graduated to a new pack, the pack that is above all others. You have practiced with this pack for six years and now have earned your tooth. Now, take this tooth and make the finest Scimitar from it that you possibly can. From now on this is your one true weapon, it is the very thing that shall set you apart from all other soldiers. Be proud brother Somar."

Somarnodded as he put on the shoulder pads and took the bundle wrapping up the tooth. He stomped his right foot then took his right hand and took it to his left shoulder as he said to Hakoda, "Thank you chief."

Hakoda then back to the table as he sat down and said to Sokka, "Sokka, Somar is now your third as per your request of promotion."

Somar smiled with the left side of his lips going up where the right side could not making it look like a grin. He had nerve damage in his face obviously. Hakoda then said to Sokka, "Alright, lastly, your next mission Arctic Wolf Bat Regiment. In two to four days time the Princess of the Fire Nation shall be here. You are to escort her and protect her as she observes the Avatar Trainer Training Program. Basically she's here on a assignment to find out what the next Avatar will be capable of by observing the Avatar's future first teacher. And as per Lady Yue's request, she is bringing one of each fighting style to practice sparring with you Sokka. One Yuyan Archer, Yeh-Lu the explosives expert, one chi bender, one shadow dagger fighter and upon her request the best fire bender the Fire Nation has ever produced."

Hakoda then dismissed the group as they exited the hut. Somar was patted on the shoulder by each of the members as they each congratulated him. Notai then went up to him as she said to him serious, "Just because you no longer are a bat doesn't mean you are anything special compared to me. I am the second and Sokka is the first. And just because you are a brother of the Coyote Wolf Pack means nothing to me."

Suddenly she broke into a smile as she patted him and said to him, "I'm just playing with you Somar, relax. Congratulations buddy, you really earned this."

Sokka then said to him as he reached into his waist pack, "I have a little something for you Somar."

He pulled out a bundle as he held it out to him and said to Somar, "This is yours. I know it looks bad, but I'm a soldier not an artist remember that."

Somar unraveled the bundle of cloth to find a bone made badge. It was bone made badge that had a blue painted wolf bat screeching on it with two whale tooth scimitar facing different directions. It was badly carved, but it was still seen it its image. Taking the badge he placed it on his shirt with the sharp piece piercing the fur.

Sokka then said stoically, "You have earned this badge which I've deemed as the Arctic Wolf Bat Badge of Discipline. For having a honed mind and body to be on the path that very few travel. You had the discipline to travel this path and face it's many trials. We are proud to have you in our regiment. Let you fly ahead now as you soar the night sky with us. And welcome to the commanders position as well." Sokka then raised his fist as he shouted, "Tonight Seaway is on me at Norrick's!"

The group cheered as Notai then smiled as she knew that this was a great day for her commander.

Fire Fire Fire Fire Fire

On a ship out in the sea was Azula as she sat with Mai and Ty Lee behind her to her sides. She looked up as she peered out. Ty Lee then asked Azula, "Azula, is this Sokka really all that cute as I hear?"

Azula then replied with a slight growl that was somewhat sexual yet frightful as well, "From what I hear he's down right a man with muscles so hard as if chiseled from stone."

Ty Lee then gained hearts in her eyes as she said with a blush followed by a sigh, "Oh, hunky, nice."

Water Water Water Water Water

Sokka was drunk as heck as he breathed out with rosy cheeks. He was barely able to hold up his posture. Somar was inebriated a bit and Notai was sober as she did not touch the stuff. She knew better than to get smashed the night before possible duty. She was still on her first drink of seaway and wasn't going to go past that.

Sokka then threw a bone coin across a table as it landed between a girl's breasts. The soldiers threw up their drinks in a hooray. The girl giggled as she wore the skimpest outfit that could be seen on this side of the world. The room was fire lit and rather warm especially with the drinks.

Suddenly, the door opened as a soldier then came to a stomp and shoulder touch (From now on, I'm just going to type Salute.). The soldiers of the Arctic Wolf Bats then said to their commander, "Another drink."

Sokka then tipped his head back as he took the drink. He hit the ground as he struggled to get up. He then got up and said shaking his head, "Another drink Norrick!"

A man with missing right arm got another glass out placing it on the counter. He had a wrapping of blue clothe over his right eye. He was tanned with his hair tied in a wolf tail and his left eye being blue. He was a muscular man that wore typical civilian fur clothing. He poured a green liquid into the glass made of ice.

Sokka put down a bone coin as Norrick then gave him the drink. Sokka then tried to take a drink as the liquid hit his shirt. He then said to Norrick with a slight belch, "O-o-one more."

Notai then grabbed her captain's arm as she pulled it and said to him, "Enough, Sokka, you've had enough."

Sokka then said to her, "No, I-i-i..."

Sokka then turned to his left as he vomited onto the floor. He then coughed a couple times as he then said to the barf, "Alright, I think I can have one more for the night."

Notai began to haul him saying, "How about not."

Notai dragged him out and around the hut to another hut. She then walked inside and went to the middle of the room. She pulled up a ice door on the floor and walked down some steps. She dragged her captain into a underground home.

She dragged him to a room with a Arctic Wolverine Fox pelt made curtain. She put him on the pile of pelt that was on the floor. She then grabbed the blanket of blue cloth and pulled it over him. She then laid down on him to prevent him from getting up. She then said to him, "Don't go anywhere."

Sokka then eventually fell to sleep as she got up off of him. She then smiled as she went out of the room. She went to a room with a polar dog inside it. She wrote up a note as she said out loud putting the note on a dried skin like paper, "I know chief will understand."

She tucked the rolled up skin that was used as paper into the collar of the polar dog. She then said to the animal, "Chief."

The polar dog ran up the stairs and out the open door that was left open when Notai was dragging Sokka. The polar dog ran for the chief as Notai then said out loud as she sat down with a sigh, "When will he find happiness? I mean he's 16 as if tonight, he's not getting any younger. Please, great Moon that watches over us. Please grant him happiness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other storry.**

**_Author: So, I didn't know how old Sokka was in the canon when his dad left. But, honestly if he was that short and a crybaby at 14. In a world grief stricken by war and the raids. I would have thought he was a kid like 6 or 7. But, that's what the creators made and so I've decided that he will be more hard shell in this story. Also, I've looked everywhere for a good Sokka Ecchi story and couldn't find one. So, warning just like in the summary this story contains Ecchi. Also for those wondering about Avatar's Bodyguard, I've put a hold on it cause I'm not Ramping for it. For those who don't know me, a ramp is a mode of feeling and inspiration. Once I'm on a ramp I keep going up and up and up until I leap off crashing and burning. Then I get up and go to a new ramp. So, when Avatar's Bodyguard's ramp shows up again I'll update it. Until then, I'm just skating up this story's ramp._**

**_Somar: So, I am a new character here and for those who are wondering what will be my skill set. Well, let's just say I'm going to be more badass than Sokka._**

**_Sokka: Are not, please, no one can tap this._**

**_Suki, Toph, Ty Lee, Yue, Azula, Katara and Notai: Not even me?_**

**_Sokka then runs as the girls give chase._**

**_Somar: The author makes no money as already mentioned and the author gives no lemons in this story. Just a lot of soon to be eechi._**

**_Katara: Oh, just so you this author has a sick obsession with me and Sokka hooking up. Seriously, it's unhealthy and just sick! You perv!_**

**_Author shrugs shoulders._**

**_Katara: Anyways, supposedly in this story my mother kya was prego when she came to the Southern Water Tribe with Gran Gran. And Hakoda lost his wife to the last winter. So, I was born and Kya got married to Hakoda. I mean first off in the canon Gran Gran is Hakoda's mother. It's Kya who was a natural Southern Water Tribe girl that got married to Hakoda. Geez, it's like he didn't even pay attention to the series. Whatever, let him be sick and pair me up with my brother. Or in this story a step brother. Just as gross if you ask me, I mean have you seen his habits? Oh, warning btw, I'm some how a total perv in this story and totally OOC._**

**_Author: Without further ado, please read the story. _****_Warning major Ecchi and high M events are about to take place. You've been warned, if you no likely then go the FUCK away! _**

Sokka was walking with a pile of snow on his head. He was walking with his eyes closed when he suddenly bumped into something soft. His entire head was smacked into it as a girl's voice squealed. Sokka looked up to see the busty Katara say with a squeal, "OH, SOKKA! YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SISTER!"

Backing up he then said to her, "No, no, no Katara it wasn't meant to be anything like that."

Katara then peered at him as she then lustfully said to him, "Oh, so it's a hang over eh? Well, then let me cure it with a little morning jolt."

Katara began to run after him as he turned around and took at a full sprint. Running by Notai she then said holding her sheathed machete, "Oh, Sokka, are we going to morning hunt?"

Sokka said to her as he ran past her, "Maybe later Notai."

Notai then sighed as she said to herself, "Great Katara is after him again."

Katara suddenly turned the corner as she then came to a stop and asked Notai, "Oh, hi Notai. You woundn't happen to have seen Sokka would you?"

Notai then pointed in a different direction that Sokka didn't go in as Katara then bowed and thanked her. Katara began to run in the direction she was pointed as Notai then waited until Katara was out of her vicinity.

She sighed as Somar's voice was heard by her, "You tricked her. You usually help her out, why you being different today?"

Blushing Notai then said as she turned around and said with a slight peak, "N-n-no reason, just figured that it was a little early for vulgar activities."

She then turned back around now the blush died down. She then said to him, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

Grinning Somar then pulled out his whale tooth scimitar as he presented it to his Second. The hilt was very beautiful made of bone with blue cloth wrapped around it. On the cloth was cut outs of a boy growing up from a burning house. Then killing a bird of some sort and finally joining a group of seven stick figures. With a bat under the seven stick figures indicating his regiment, the Arctic Wolf Bats. The blade had a etch on it above the hilt that was of a forward pointing arrow.

Gasping Notai said in amazement, "Oh, wow, Somar what a beautiful sword. It is sure to be treasured so long as it stays willing."

Grinning he then said as he placed it on it's special hoop. The hoop broke with a small switch to it as the hilt went in the hoop and the hoop locked back into place. As he let go the pummel was caught by the hoop thus stopping it from falling out.

He then said to her, "Oh, by the way we better get Sokka. I heard that there was a messenger dragon hawk this morning."

Notai in shock said out loud, "What?"

Somar then replied to her, "Yeah, seems the Princess is early."

Fire Fire Fire Fire Fire

The boat pulled in as Azula then walked down to see Hakoda there at the end of the ramp. She walked with six guards and her escorts, Mai and Ty Lee. Azula took a bow as she said to Hakoda, "Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda then bowed to her as he said to her, "Princess Azula."

The two stood up straight again as Azula looked and asked, "Where is the Arctic Wolf Bats, I did get their name right, right?"

Hakoda nodded as he said to her, "Yes, unlike the Fire Nation as you know we name our groups of age related individuals based on the first animal the group slays together. And as leader of the Sword Shark Regiment and leader of the Coyote Wolf Brotherhood along with the current title of Chief of the Southern Water Tribe welcome you to the Southern Water Tribe. Currently, my son leader of the Arctic Wolf Bats is probably hunting or coming back from one. Knowing him he was hungry for meat and couldn't find what he calls fresh in the fridge."

Azula says to Ty Lee, "Find him and teach why it's bad to be late for one's duties. Also, give him a very good glimpse at what you'll be holding in the future match up they requested."

Ty Lee nodded as she took off and Azula then said to Hakoda, "Do not worry, she'll just play with him. No one will be permanently damaged from this."

Water Water Water Water Water

Sokka was sitting at a fountain as he was eating a freshly cooked leg meat of Wolverine Fox. He then took out a bone coin and tossed it to a woman that was in charge of a fire pit with the Wolverine Fox legs being cooked. She smiled as she put the coin away and served another person some leg.

Sokka then lifted his head as he saw Somar running up with Notai slightly behind him. He saw behind them in the distance was a pink dressed person. It was a girl as he saw the long brown braided tail whipping in the air. She ran at so high of a speed the snow flew up behind her and she did not slip.

She was an expert on the ice that was for sure. Somar and Notai were swallowed up by the snow as the pink clad girl ran past them. She leaped into the air as she dove in with a fist at Sokka.

Sokka got up as he said pulling his leg with him, "Hey, I'm eating here!"

Ty Lee landed as she missed her target and went in for a muscle tap. Sokka was hit in the bicep as his hand dropped his leg. Sokka looked at the leg that hit the ground as Somar then ran to hide. People were walking back as they knew that dropped meat was ruined meat for Sokka. And no one messes with his meat.

Sokka looked up with a glare as he said to her, "No one, no one makes me drop meat!"

Using his good arm he grabbed his boomerang as he threw it at her. She back flipped dodging the attack. She then landed and went in for another attack. Sokka kicked the snow up to cover hit escape.

Ty Lee then pulled back as she squealed as she then stepped back. Sokka then pulled off his only other weapon he took with him this morning, his club. He then said to Notai, "Hey, get the guys, we got an intruder."

Notai began to carry out the orders as Sokka went in for an attack. Ty Lee ducked dodging the club as she then moved up past him. She tapped his shoulder twice as he dropped the club and he fell to the ice?

Suddenly the boomerang came back at it hit her in the neck. She backed up with a long set of coughs. Sokka looked like he was trying to do the worm as he then used the mix of motion, snow and gravity to push him up. He then went in for a kick as she moved out of the way and tapped his knee.

He looked at his body as he barely stood. He then went in with his last leg as she went for a tap. But, the snow tripped him up along with his limbs as he smacked her tap with his head. She groaned as she pulled back her hand with a shake as Sokka looked at her. He then said to her, "Good try, but no."

Ty Lee then looked at him as she then said to him, "Cute. Alright, time to go again, cutey."

Sokka stood up with a limping leg and useless arms. He then glared as he then used the power in his remaining leg as he pushed off and turned his ankle. Ty Lee was surprised as Sokka spun like a tornado. Snow was kicked up with chuncks of ice as he went a bit off the ground. A full body tackle made her hit the ground as she screamed.

Sokka then realized after the thud what softness was touching his face. Blushing Ty Lee then looked down at him as he looked up. He then grinned as he said to her, "Oops, sorry, but good fight. Looks like I won."

Pouting at first she then felt her right hand could move as she then grinned and said to him, "Think again, cutey."

Tapping his neck he felt a unique tingling sensation as she moved her hand like a puppeteer does on a puppet. He moved up and off her bosom then rolled over as she then tapped again paralyzing him from the neck down. Ty Lee then got up as she then said to him, "I win cutey, now what should I claim for my prize?"

Sokka then began to try and move as he said to her, "Hey, prize? What prize?"

Snapping her fingers she then said as she hit her open hand with a fist coming up with an idea, "A kiss."

She then saw him nervous as he said to her, "No, no, wait hold on."

Grinning seductively she bent down as she said to him, "Oh, is it Cutey's first kiss?"

With a blush and nod Sokka said to her embarrassed faintly, "Ye-e-eah."

Giggling she then said to him with a lick of her lips, "Well, let me take that v-i-r-g-i-n-i-t-y."

She then went down as she pulled a couple of hairs passed her ear as she kissed him on the lips. She moaned as she deepened the kiss. She moved a bit as she then licked his lips and pushed her tongue inside. She licked his tongue and explored his mouth as she giggled at his laugh.

Notai got back as she came to a stop shocked. Azula arrived on the scene as she grew jealous and said with a increase of her voice, "Ty-Lee! That's enough."

Ty Lee pulled away as she smiled and giggled as she went up. She genuflect and straightened out her clothes as she said to him with a wink, "Hawk me sometime, cutey."

She walked away after tapping his neck with her right hand she proceeded to stand up. She walked with a sway in her hips as his head hit the side starring at her round cheeks. She had made his neck turn and yet returned the feeling to the rest of his body with that tap. She then went behind her mistress as she smiled at him with wink to the boy who then got up.

Sokka then said to Azula, "You know this assailant? Who is she and as a matter of fact who are you?"

Azula then said to him with a grin, "I am, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

Reeling his head back he then looked at her with suspicion as he said, "If you are supposed to arrive tomorrow then how do I know you are you?"

Azula then said to Hakoda, "This is the brillant man to inspire the Avatar spirit?"

Nodding he then said to her, "Yes."

Azula then said to Sokka, "What do I have to do to prove I am me?"

Sokka then replied to her, "Well the real Princess Azula could summon lightning according to rumor."

Laughing she then said to him, "That's all? That's child's play."

Throwing her arm out she let out a blue flash as lightning went into the sky. Sokka backed up as he saw this and gasped. He then said to her, "The rumors are true."

Azula then looked at her nails as she said, "Of course, I mean I am me and I am awe inspiring."

Sokka bowed to her as he asked her, "I suspect that I was late and you sent your best soldier to teach me a lesson in punctuality?"

Humming Azula then said with a pleased voice, "Very good. Now, as my escort in this city. Your first service will to show me my place of staying."

Sokka rose up as he saluted and said to her, "Of course, Somar you are with me."

Somar came up as the pair walked with Azula and her group of guards to the place she would be staying at. It was a large hut as they went inside and opened the ice door. The stairs led down to an series of tunnels with lovely ice bent carving of animals and vines with flowers. There was enough rooms and kitchens to suggest it was made for a visiting dignitary such as herself.

Azula then said to Sokka, "I've had a long voyage, I would like you to take me to a room with a fire place. Preferably one with a bed."

Sokka nodded as he took her to a door as he pulled the curtain out of the way. He lead her inside as she stopped Ty Lee from entering along with Mai, "Go with this Somar and find your own rooms. I will be fine."

Ty Lee pouted as she then walked with Somar. Azula then said to Sokka, "Your second duty is to stand guard while I take a nap. You are to be in this room at all times til I wake. Wake me before dinner."

Nodding he said to her, "Understood princess."

She then threw fire at the fire place with animal fat covering what little wood there was. The fire began as Sokka then took a pail of animal fat and carefully surrounded the fire. He let the fire spread as he stood up and turned around. What he wasn't expecting was Azula to stand there as if expecting something.

She then said with a sigh, "Well, get over here, I can't go to sleep if I'm not properly assisted."

Sokka then looked at her questioningly as he walked over. She then turned around and said to him, "Undo the latch on the back armor and lift up."

Shocked Sokka was about to back up as she said to him threateningly, "If you aren't man enough to simply undo a latch. Then I will remove what most think makes you a man."

Snapping his head he then went to her back in the middle and pulled up a latch. Her armor in the front loosened falling forward. She then grabbed it and lifted it up around her head. She then put it on the ground. She pulled the zipper on her front as she said to him, "Thank you, now I'm good."

Sokka backed up as she then turned around and began to pull the zipper down. Her bosom appeared entrapped in a red bra. She then pulled off the long sleeves after taking off the bracers. She then covering her bosom as she tossed the shirt to him. She then said to him, "Slip it under the 'door' and let the servant know that she can wash my shirt now."

Sokka nodded with a gulp as he went and took the shirt to the door. He slipped it under the door as he turned around. He nearly backed up into the door and lost his footing when he turned around. There standing was Azula with her bra off as she said to him as she crawled to the pile of furs, "What never seen breasts before?"

Sokka then turned around as he said to her, "I think I will able to protect you better if I look at the only point of entry."

Shrugging Azula go under the large blanket made of white hamster pelts as he laid on the many pelts of animals. She then said as she tossed her panties at him, "Here entire me."

He turned around to accidentally catch them. He tossed them around as he then let them it the ground. He heard her giggle as she then tucked herself in and proceeded to go to sleep. Sokka sighed in relief as he then sat down with his club out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other storry.**

**__****This is mainly an informative chapter, also please go to my profile. In my bio is a link to a link. It leads to a sokka interactive story. Where visiting authors can write what happens next which gives me inspiration to write something based on that piece of story. Please, visit it and contribute to the story. Dom Sokka or Sokka Dom is the story.**

**_So, in the story as I said 10 years ago Katara's mother died and Hakoda's second wife. This _****_would be 90 ASC which would be when Katara was 4 years old and Sokka being 5 years old. The death of his second wife _****_ushered _****_Hakoda, of this story,_****_ to leave the Southern Water Tribe to go to war. He and his four regiments of soldiers plus the Coyote Wolf Pack _****_went out to attack Yon Rha's lead ship. They succeeded in killing him by using the morning mist to hide their tangle bombs. Then attacking the lone ship they surrounded the fire benders pushing them into the water thus temporarily defeating them. But, when Yon Rha got on deck the Coyote Wolf Pack personally handled him. On his death he pointed out the source he got the information from about the last water bender. A Coyote Wolf pack member known as Sokkara, the very man who saved Hakoda's life when he was young and was inspiration for Hakoda's son's name, Sokka. Sokkara was dealt with by Hakoda personally in a duel to the finish. The fire benders used their combined efforts of fire bending to launch themselves back onto the ship. But, the fire was so hot on the water that it came to a boil. The boil began to melt the near by glacier enough that Appa awoke. The glacier broke into pieces thrusting the boat on the rough sea. The fire benders were dealt with in the frenzy of the sea and attacked by the Coyote Wolf Pack along with the four regiments_****_. _****_The four regiments were the following named _****_Sword Shark Regiment (_****_15_****_ soldiers the largest regiment with_****_ Hakoda being the first and_****_ Bato as it's Second), Wolverine Fox Regiment (14 members the second largest regiment), Tiger Seal Regiment (with 12 members) and the Arctic Wolf Bat Regiment (Being the youngest that had 3 members and were ultimately victims to the war.) As explained in the last chapter each regiment is made of members of the same age group and named after their first combined kill. _****_Thus there can be multiple regiments of the same name, but never the same age group as each of the regiments never increase in members. You start with your peers and die with them, that is the way of the Southern Water Tribe regiment system. _**

**_In 90 ASC the Southern Water Tribe (SWT) entered the war and with the help of the Avatar ended the war 2 years later in 92 ASC. 100 ACS the death of Avatar Aang happened at the hands of escaped war criminal Zhao. Yue was contacted by the spirits and she appointed Sokka to be in charge of learning ways of future Avatar training where the story started._**

**_Now, in the current story there are 5 regiments of troops. _****_The Sword Shark Regiment (5 soldiers), Tiger Seal Regiment (2 soldiers often called the Tiger Seal Brothers), Wolverine Fox Regiment (6 members), Arctic Wolf Bat Regiment (8 soldiers led by Sokka) and Whale Eel Regiment (25 soldiers with Gukki as their first, this particular regiment is considered a baby boomer as after the war ended in 92 ASC the soldiers came home and started to celebrate with their wives. About 9 months later babies were born from the celebration and 9 years later the 25 killed a Whale Eel together. The put in a claim for regiment formation and were approved by the chief.) Each regiment has an age variety of 1 to 3 years with the youngest member in your regiment. Meaning in Sokka's regiment his youngest member is 13 years old, which is one of the canon fodder. _****_Also, in 90 ASC when the SWT left the soldiers said good bye to their wives and when they arrived back there was an increase of Water Benders. _****_Katara the same day as Yon Rha was killed had glowing eyes and water bent a glowing water at the three girls near by. The glowing water hit them and from the cold water came three water benders. _****_Some say that with the death of the Water Bender Killer, Yon Rha, the spirit of Water Benders brought back the Water Benders. _****_There is a group of Water Benders being taught by Katara: Tela, Koi and Kagura _****_(Thank you Soulhope the wolf for making these characters)_****_. _****_In 94 ASC, Northern Water Tribe water benders came to the SWT to help rebuild the tribe._**

Sokka was standing inside a cavern where meats were on slabs of ice. There was also two crates made of ice. He stood with two people standing behind him. The one standing behind him to his left was Katara and beside her was a different girl.

The girl was very beautiful with neck long brown hair that was brushed straight. (AN: Could not describe the girl's hair style and so, on my profile there is a link known as Tela hair style, please click for full access to see the style of hair.) She had a unique set of eyes being green and her skin being a light tan. She was 14 years old with her bosom being hidden by her parka.

At the entrance of the cavern were two soldiers in wolf armor. They each had a stone made axe and shields. They stood at attention ever vigilant. They were older gentlemen with the body build of soldiers past their twenties. They were the Tiger Seal brothers, different color eyes one having blue the other having gray. One had long hair and the other had a wolf tail. The most notable difference between the two was that there was a missing left ear to the one that wore his hair in a wolf tail.

Katara then said to her as Sokka grabbed up his club, "Alright, we'll begin to bring the crates with us out of the Meat Cavern."

Sokka began to walk with his club at the ready for anything. He exited the cavern with the pair of water benders behind him. They walked with their arms twisting and turning as the crates slid behind them. Five soldiers were waiting outside the cavern as they then surrounded Katara, Sokka and the girl. The group advanced and walked with the three as Sokka protected the pair of water benders.

After 3 hours and 6 breaks the group got outside of the main settlement. The large two pillars of ice with a large wall of ice surrounding the settlement stood at 30 feet tall. The convoy walked into the village as they came up to a 4 polar dog pulled sled. Bato by it as he went over to hug the girl.

He then pulled back as he said to her, "Oh, Tela, how I missed you."

Embarrassed as she was hugged in front of Sokka she backed up and said to him, "Oh, father stop it. I had Sokka with me, I would have been fine."

Bato then said to her serious, "Tela, I've told you before, you are a water bender. You have more power than you think you do. There is a reason we don't have water benders in the regiments and in the battalion. Master Pakku has been teaching you along with your battalion. Now, I know Master Pakku has not agreed with our methods of letting women water benders fight, but he has adapted to our customs as long as he is here. So, don't ever think that you are worthless without a man. You are just as powerful if not more."

Katara then asked in curiosity, "Then why did we need all of the Arctic Wolf Bat regiment with us?"

Bato then said to her with a reply, "Safety in numbers Katara."

The crates were loaded up onto the sled as Bato then got on his sled. He then said to the group, "Alright, I'll see you later. Tela, your brother has went to morning practice with his regiment. I'll be back at sun set."

Bato took off as Sokka then turned around to the Arctic Wolf Bats. He then pointed to three of them, "Batorick, Tel and Mukka go home for the day. The rest of us will head to Princess Azula's hut for 4 hours to relieve Notai and Somar. Then Somar and Notai will come back to relieve Mukki, Bokka and Hakoda. Five hours after that I will be relieved with Notai by Batorick and Tel. Somar will leave after two more hours to be relieved by Mukka. They will be on guard duty for 5 hours and will be replaced again by Somar and Notai. Then the process starts over again. Alright?"

The group nodded as three of the canon fodder walked off to relieve themselves for some time. Tela then said to Sokka, "Hey, Sokka do you perhaps want someone to come with you guys? To help you recharge your energy?"

Sokka then thought it over as he then said to her, "Sure, if you want to come with us for a couple of hours that would be nice."

Tela gasped as she smiled widely when suddenly Katara feeling jealous said, "Oh, Tela, I forgot today you'll be aiding Koi and Kugura in bending practice today."

Tela then looked at Katara as she said confused, "Oh, really, well when is it?"

Katara then said with a bit of a grin, "In 30 minutes, so you might want to go get Koi and Kugura soon. I'll go with Sokka in your stead."

Angry but obedient Tela then said to her, "Yes, Katara."

Tela left with an angry step as she went to go do her duties. Sokka then said to Katara, "Alright, shall we go?"

Smiling Katara then hugged his arm as she said with a slight blush, "Of course, Sokka."

FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE

Somar was waiting with Notai in the main hall way. He was polishing his scimitar as he took care of the blade. He was sitting on a block of ice as he was rather bored. Notai then saw Azula exit her room as she then said to Notai, "Notai, right?"

Notai nodded as she said to the princess, "Yes, Princess Azula, are you needing something?"

Azula then said to her, "Join me in the hot spring, I would like a girl there to guard me."

Notai then said with a question, "Why not your personal guards?"

Azula then said to her, "Believe it or not, Ty Lee is more handsy when in situations such as bathing and Mai is busy arranging her weapons."

Notai nodded as she then said to her, "Yes, princess I shall join you in guard duty."

Notai followed the princess as the two entered a large doorway at the end of the long hall way. The pelt of a Clouded Leopard Lion was moved out of the way. The pair walked inside as the Azula then asked Notai, "Could you get the latch on my armor?"

Notai pulled up the latch as Azula began to pull off her armor. Notai asked her a question, "Why do you need help with the latch?"

Azula then replied to her, "Pushing it down against a wall is no problem. But, the latch serves the purpose of protection. If I was ever attacked by an enemy in the back the latch would be covered by a armor plate sliding over it. In the unlikely case that I was captured this would protect me from a rapist. The latch keeps the chastity suspender in place. I can't be too careful with my maidenhood."

Nodding Notai said to her, "That makes sense."

Azula began to taking off her cloths as she approached the pool of water. As she bathed in the hot water she sighed feeling the heat on her body. She then looked at Notai as she said to her, "Get in."

Alarmed Notai then said questioning, "Um, not capable of guarding you in the water, besides I have nothing to wear."

Azula then looked at her as if she was dumb, "You are a girl in a bathroom for a visiting princess and you are the second of your regiment. I wish to better know you for future trade agreements and relations between our two people."

Notai then said to her avoiding the subject, "Well, I'm not really the type of status of which you refer to. I have no connections to trade or politics."

She then said angrily, "I'll inform your first of being unwilling to obey an order and to suggest disciplinary actions."

Notai began to take off her clothes as she took off the wool under clothing and bindings. She let out her double ds as she breathed a lot easier. She got in the bath as she was ordered to. Azula stared at the bosom of the other woman angrily as the water got hotter. Notai then said curious, "Did the water just get hotter?"

WATER WATER WATER WATER WATER

Sokka came into the hallway from the stairs. Somar had his scimitar aiming as he said to Sokka, "Present name and rank of which regiment you are apart of?"

Sokka then said as he saluted, "Sokka the first of the Arctic Wolf Bats Regiment. I am here with Mukki, Bokka and Hakoda. You are relieved of duty."

Katara then waved at Somar, "Hey, Somar, how are you doing?"

Somar smiled as he said to her with a light blush, "Katara, how are you doing?"

Katara said with joy, "Just being with Sokka, so where is Notai?"

At the mention of how enjoyable (suggested by her grabbing his arm and staring at him dreamily) Somar lost his smile as he said grumpily, "She's with the Princess in the bath room. Sokka, permission to be dismissed?"

Sokka then said as Somar left after being dismissed, "Sure, see you in a little while."

Sokka then said to Katara, "Katara come with me please."

Staring and taken by his charm, "Of course Sokka."

Sokka walked down the long hall to the leopard lion pelt. He then said to her, "Can you go in there and check on Notai's guarding post? I want to know if she needs to be relieved?"

Katara looked at him suspiciously, "Are you trying to peep at the princess?"

Sokka looked at her and said as if it was obvious, "If I wanted to peep, I'd just pull the door open and look. Not send you in to make sure everything was decent."

Katara then nodded as she walked in. Azula sunk lower immediately as she asked Katara, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Katara then bowed as she said to her, "I am Katara, I am here to let Notai know Sokka is here to relieve you."

Notai nodded as she said to Katara, "Let him know we'll be out just as soon as the princess is ready."

Azula then said to Katara relaying that order, "Forget that, get him and his pecs in here."

Katara then looked at Azula jealously and said to her, "As the princess wishes."

Katara walked out as she said to Sokka, "She wants you in there, the princess bitch."

Sokka said to Katara, "Don't worry Katara, yesterday she had me guard her while she slept naked. I didn't look."

Katara looked at him aghast as she asked him, "How do you know she was naked?"

Sokka said to her, "She threw her panties at the back of my head after saying she wanted entertainment."

Growling Katara then said to him, "If she does that again, let me know."

Sokka nodded as he replied to her, "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other storry.**_

**__****So, in the last chapter I mainly put a bunch of info that will become important later in the story. With that said, you don't need to worry. As for the perv possible scene ending, I do not put smut on anymore. In the next day or three, definitely before next week I will be posting this story on . With a surprise chapter as well as pervy scenes/omakes at the end of the ones that had a lot of potential for awesomeness. Alright on with the story.**

Sokka walked with Azula as she smiled wearing her freshly cleaned cloths. Sokka looked back on how he got this mission in the first place.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

Sokka was standing with his back to Azula in her room. She had brought with her off her ship a changing wall. As she waited behind it in the nude she fire bended the fire inside the room. The room was nice and warm with the fire going.

A servant girl came in as she carried Azula's armor and clothes. She assisted the princess with getting dressed. Azula then said to the servant, "Keep my armor and belt, I do not wish to wear it today. It will only get in my way of today's activities."

The servant nodded as she walked out. Azula came out from behind the changing wall. She wore a long sleeve red top with a pair of brick red pants. Her blood red boots with gold lines stood out. A knee long skirt of brick red was worn under her lighter shade of red top. Around her waist she wore a dark gold belt with bright gold buckle in the shape of a flame. Without her chest plate her perky b-cup bosom was more visible instead of hidden.

She then said to him, "Are you ready?"

Sokka nodded as he then opened the door for her. The pair then walked out as Ty Lee and Mai could be seen standing on the other side of the door. Azula smiled at her friends as she then said to the pair, "I will not be needing your assistance today. Thank you though, how about you two take the day off and do whatever your heart desires. I will have my assigned Southern Water Tribe guardsmen with me today."

PRESENT PRESENT PRESENT PRESENT PRESENT

Sokka walked as people starred in his direction looking at the visiting Princess. This was her fifth day here and she had not seen the town. She had all her food brought to her from her ship and it was the food she brought with her from the homeland.

Azula noticed how some people with their hands being held by one another. Azula then made it a point that she would get the same behavior. She grabbed Sokka's hand as he looked down at their joined hands as he asked her, "What's up?"

Azula then said to him as if he should know, "I need to be in close proximity to my guard. So, I'm making a link of constant awareness of my presence."

Sokka nodded accepting the lie, "Right, alright makes sense."

Azula then let out a growl as she looked down and blushed embarrassed. Sokka then said after his stomach growled right after hers, "I think our bodies are telling us it's time to eat. Come on, I know the perfect place."

The pair walked up to an igloo as they went inside. There at the enterance counter was a pair of women. They each wore typical swt parkas and long fur made skirts. They both had a three hair loopies on the right side lead to the back. Where they met and were weaved into a bun. On the hair loopies were blue accent beads to bring further collective stares to their faces. One woman had black hair while the other had light brown hair. Both had blue eyes and wore light blue eye shadow.

Sokka then grinned as he talked to the woman on the right that was clearly twice his age. He then raised his brows and lowered them as he asked her, "Kaguma, it's been so long since I've had the rare opportunity to take in your beauty that is challenged by the snowy morning on Jagged Cove's very own Hill of Kya. Incidentally could you get me and this lovely guest a table?"

Giggling she then said to her, "Of course, I will get Kagura for you."

Kaguma then walked away as Sokka then flirted with the other older woman. While Azula had to listen to this as she felt rather jealous that she wasn't paid attention to. She was beautiful and perfect, her fire bending was grand and her skin tone desirable by everyone in her homeland. And yet, Sokka did not pay her attention.

Soon a young girl that was Sokka's age came out. She was of light tanned skin with blue eyes. She wore her hair the same way as her mother (Kuguma) and had small set of accent bead in her hair loopies. She wore a thin blue robe of fur with white trimmings and white sash. She wore a wool under one piece as could be told by the short sleeves and access to cleavage showing white instead of skin. She had a nice pair of breasts, slightly bigger than Azula's. Which peaked her interest, did every Southern Water Tribe girl have a big rack?

Sokka then said to the new girl, "Kagura, how are you doing? I was wondering if you could get us a table?"

Blushing and giggling with a turn of her head Kagura said to him, "Oh, Sokka." She then straightened up as she said to him, "Of course, please follow me."

Sokka walked with Azula and Kagura walking in front of him. She shook her butt as she walked. She put a lot of work in dragging Sokka's eyes to her ass. It was rather jiggily, a little too jiggily.

The pair arrived at a table made of entirely of bone as could be told by skulls and claws here and there. It seemed slightly off putting to Azula, like you were eating with the grim reaper.

Sokka pulled out a chair for Azula as he said to her as he sat down, "Did I do it right?"

Azula looked at him questioningly as he clarified, "Pulling out your chair, did I do it right?"

Azula still confused said to him slowly, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Sokka relieved said to her, "Oh, well that's good, that was the first time I've ever done it."

Azula then asked him, "What do you mean, is it not customary to pull the chair out for the lady in the Water Tribes?"

Sokka then said to her as he looked at the dried skin made menu, "No, it may be that way in the North. But, not here in the South, you only do stuff like get the door or pull out a chair if one of your wives is in carriage."

Azula then said to him in question, "Oh, so you all do things differently here?"

Sokka nodded as he then said to her, "By the way, I know this place the best. Shall I order for us?"

Smiling she then said to him with a nod, "Yes, go ahead."

Sokka then ordered from Kagura, "I'd like to order the finest seaway you guys have."

Kagura wrote something down as she asked him, "Will that be the Gukkira's, Notari's or Kagurama's?"

Sokka then said to her with a grin, "Why drink Notari's when I can just get that from the bar? Sides, Kagurama's is a much more casual seaway. Please, bring out the best bone you have for it. And also, please bring me a skin of milk."

Azula then asked Sokka as the waitress left, "You all have pig cows? I didn't think there were any here."

Sokka looked at her slightly funny as he said to her with a shake of his head, "Oh, no, no, no. We have our milk produced by pregnant or recently delivered Polar Dogs. Its very nutritious (Any mammal produced milk is capable of human consumption, so this is not weird. As the information provided is that Polar Dogs a descendant of Polar Bear Dogs are domesticated. And domesticated animals is where you get the milk from.) actually, you know other than a woman's milk I don't think I've had any other kind of milk."

Azula looked at him weird as she then said to him, "No offense, but ew."

Sokka then looked at her perplexed, "Well, I got a question for you then."

Azula figured that she had asked several questions so he deserved one. She then said to him in reply to his question, "You may ask."

Sokka then said as the waitress came back delivering a small bone bowl with icy water inside with a skin, "You know what they say, when in ba sing sae do as they do. So, why not come to our tribe with the same mentality?"

Looking at him as the waitress put down a pair of small saucers for drinking with a large bowl of near clear liquid. Floating on the top was a piece of fish. It was true that when you go to the Earth Kingdom before and after the war that you followed the customs of the natives. And vice versa when you went to the homeland. Plus, it seems all her advances on the boy were at a loss compared to these floozies. Perhaps, if she were to be treated like a woman of this tribe by him he would like her. Azula then said to anwser his question, "Alright, we'll do things your people's way. For the entire day, I want to be treated as if I'm from this tribe."

Sokka then said to her with a smile, "Alright, in that case I'll order for us. Kagura could I get four boiled arctic hen eggs, a dozen shrimp crab, a tuna salmon steak for each of us, a large bowl of Five Flavor Soup to split between us, a pair of wolverine fox legs for each of us and finally a boiled tiger seal as the main course."

Kagura nodded as she went to go get the foods ready. Azula was double checking the menu as she asked him, "Um, Sokka, I've looked over this menu twice and I see no vegetables or fruit."

Sokka then replied to her question, "Oh, well that's because, we don't often get that. Plus, cooks like this place don't often get enough honor to trade those kinds of things."

Azula then asked him, "Really? Well, why is that?"

Sokka then explained, "Well, before the war there was plenty of trade with whale tail island, visiting air nomads and even Fire Nation merchants. But, the war has badly crippled the trade business. As a matter of fact, before I was assigned to train the next avatar. I was going to take volunteers with me to help reestablish trade agreements to get things like wood, stone and other materials that could be used here."

The food came out as did utensils that were brought out. Each of them was presented an icicle and bone made spoon. Sokka took his icicle as he stabbed the steak as he used his other hand to hold it down. He pulled on the icicle as he torn up the meat as Azula stared at the food. It was a lot for two people, looked more like a feast than a simple lunch. Two eggs were peeled as they were given to Azula on her bone made plate. Six skin peeled shrimp crab were presented to her and it was cooked. It was a small animal about the size of hand that had two claws and the body of a shrimp. Kinda like the Earth Kingdom crawdads, only more red instead of muck brown. There was a whole mid life slain tiger seal in the middle. Kagura used water bending to cut some meat off it and place it on a plate. The food was all evenly divided and the soup water bent into two bowls. Kagura then took the skin and poured mild into the two bowls on each side of the table. Then in the small saucers was water bent the clear liquid from the bowl with a fish fillet floating along it's top.

Sokka lifted his saucer into the air as he said to Azula, "Here's to you living like a tribes woman today. And by the way your hair does look good when you have it down."

Azula then smiled as she blushed lightly as she lifted her saucer as well. She then took a sip of the liquid as she then coughed and said nearly spitting it out, "What is this?"

Sokka then said to her as he gulped down his seaway, "The closest thing we got to Fire Water. It just takes some getting used to."

Azula then said as she took another sip, "This is nothing like Fire Water, it's just terrible alcohol."

Sokka then took his icicle as he stabbed the fish fillet and said about to eat, "If you feel that strongly about it, then you won't mind if I eat the tentra tentacle fish fillet."

Azula then looked at him as he bit into it and hummed. She then took a bite of her food while grabbing the icicle. She had to admit, with the limited resources this land had. At least their meat was good. Even if that's all this entire food was. But, what really got her was the wolverine fox leg. It tasted spicy, why did it taste spicy? She then asked Sokka after he downed his leg, steak and two eggs, "How is the leg spicy?"

Sokka then gulped down from his milk bowl some milk. He then said as he sighed out, "From spicy seaweed, its a rare kind of seaweed that grows near Hakoda Ice. It grows along with the tuna salmon and matures from them. From information of the Fire Nation, tuna salmon go to the Fire Nation. They eat some of the food that ends up in the water such as pepper and other spicy things found there. Then when they come back to lay eggs their bodies dye after taking a shit. Thus becoming fertilizer and the sea weed grows to be spicy. It's the cycle of life at work and all."

She ate her leg quietly as she listened to him. She then took a drink of milk as she gulped it down. She then asked him a question, "So, who pays for the meal?"

Sokka just downed his fifth saucer of seaway as he said to her, "Well, the girl does of course. The guy hunts for honor and give about 3/4s of it to the girl. As men with honor tend to spend it on useless junk."

Azula then said to him as if catching on, "Like drinking too much. Alright, I can part with some 'honor' as you call it."

After the pair were done eating Sokka went up to the pair of ladies at the counter. He had left three bone made coins on the table. They were painted blue and white, in different shapes. Two of them were rings of blue with a white interior and very deep in design. The third was a diamond shape with a white diamond on the inside of a blue border.

Azula reached into her skirt pocket as she produced fire nation currency. She then asked the pair of ladies, "Will this work?"

Looking at the coins and then looking at the girl. Kaguma then asked Azula, "What is this? This is not honor."

Azula looked at it and asked her, "Silver will not do?"

Sokka then reached for his pocket. He pulled out a small animal skin bag. He opened it and poured out several water nation bone made rings, diamonds, coins and triangles. He then said to Kaguma, "This what we got my lovely Kaguma, how much is it again?"

Kaguma then said to Sokka as she lightly blushed, "It was 4,000.35 honor, Sokka and by looking at your honor I see that you have more than enough."

Sokka took some pieces as he then placed them by the lady's hand. He swept the rest of his money into his bag and put it away. Azula walked with Sokka outside as she asked him, "What was that?"

Sokka looked at her, "What was what?"

Azula then said to him angrily, "That whole display, why didn't you tell me they don't take silver? And what was up with you giving her all those weird things that I assume is money."

Sokka then said to her still a tad bit drunk, "Listen, we don't have money like you people of the Fire Nation. We have what we call 'Honor Bones', and that means that the bones not used for weapons or medical purposes are crafted by Gukkiri the local honor maker. They are then used to trade for things or you can barter items and food for services rendered by cooks, bars, weapon smiths and other services."

Azula then asked him, "How does one get these Honor Bones then?"

Sokka then pointed at the only entrance to the settlement as he said to her, "You hunt for it."

Azula then said to him as she had a flame appear, "Well charing an animal shouldn't be too easy."

Sokka pushed her hand down dispelling the flame as he shook his head. He reached for his boomerang as he held it up. He then said to her, "You hunt with this, you know the thing that the Avatar will be using in 10 years."

Azula was baffled as she then asked him, "You expect me a perfectly fine fire bender to kill an animal with a barbaric weapon?"

Sokka then nodded as he said to her, "Yup, if you cook the meat in the snow it will attract predators like Saber Tooth Lynx Badger, Arctic Wolf Bats, Jagged Cove Devils, ArcticGoat Civets, Coyote Wolves, Wolf Lions, Wolverine Foxes or the worst a lone Polar Bear Dog. Plus, there's no honor in bending against an animal. And Gukkiri can spot a bent animal with the best of them. So, it's kill them with this or something else."

Azula then said to him, "Alright, we're going to need a lot of honor I suppose. I'll send for Mai and we'll be set."

Sokka shook his head as he said to her, "Nope, there is no honor in summoning a fellow who you have given the day off to go honor hunting. And as a hunter, I am obligated to speak the truth when presented it. You also have to tell the chief that you are honor hunting. So, he can send a note to Gukkiri to anticipate your arrival."

Azula then said to him as she began heading to her current place of staying, "If I'm going hunting with a weapon, then I'm going with what I know."

As Sokka waited he saw that Azula finally exited as she had on a chest belt not. It was fire red with yellow flame designs on it. It had many shuriken knives in pouches on the front side. She then said as she walked with him, "Let's go."

Sokka nodded as he walked with her. As the pair prepared to exit the settlement, after they talked to Hakoda, Sokka looked as Azula pulled her hair into a simple pony tail. The pair then went out onto the snow as they began to go hunting for honor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other storry.**

**__****Alright, so I've decided that stone, bone and dry ice are the major materials for the Southern Water Tribe weapons. With water benders still in the story they can make ice made weapons. AS for bone, I would like to tell those reading the story that bone made weapons were some of the first weapons of human history and still were powerful during times of metal weapons. Wooden made spears in Africa defeated British muskets during the crowning of the empire. Just goes to show that no matter how advance you get there will always be something that's old that can beat it. I personally have a bone made short sword that is now ceremonial that if it saw combat now it would break. But, any bone made weapon has a good 3 to 5 years if properly taken care on to last a long time. As, for stone made weapons they would last a good 5 to 12 years if properly taken care of. In this chapter we will see the boomerang entrance.**

Sokka was holding an wolverine fox carcass as he pulled his bone boomerang out of it's neck. The boomerang had an stone edge as he held it and put it away after cleaning it. Azula was huffing and puffing, she had scratches on her legs and a long gash on her right arm that could be seen through a white fur bandage. She looked super pissed as she said to Sokka with a yell, "Why do you hunt such dangerous animals? It's like everything wants to kill you out here."

Sokka then said to her, "Azula, you have to realize something. The main land of the Southern Water Tribe is a giant barren ice berg. It has no soil, no wood, barely any stone and all ice. Plants don't grow here, they grow in the sea. And all the animals that live here survive on what lives in the sea and off the ice. Anything that moves be they people or another animal is all fair game for them. They'll attack to kill to get their meal."

Realization hit her as she asked him, "So, wait, this is what you have to deal with everyday? The possibly of dying and becoming a meal?"

Sokka nodded as he knocked the head of the freshly killed animal, "Yup, just like this guy." Sokka then stood up as he wrapped the animal in a pelt. The pelt had four animals inside it as he tied it up and tied the remaining strap to his belt. As he walked the meat sack was dragged with him as he had Azula follow him.

She too had a pelt meant to carry meat as Sokka called it, but she hadn't struck the killing blow to anything yet. It was one thing to fight people, they had methodology and logic behind their attacks. Plus, most humans held back from killing each other less it was war or personal. But, these animals were rabid and reckless willing to risk their lives for food. But, she had to gain honor in Sokka eyes. Plus, if everything went well and he saw her as a beast of power maybe he would ravage her body with kisses and sweat. She shivered from the arousal as she walked with him. She was down to her last shuriken knife.

Sokka pointed at the shore as he said to her, "Let's go to the shore, there might be something a little easier for earning today's honor."

Azula hated to admit it, but going for something easier right now would be preferable. It was her first hunt after all.

As the pair got closer to the beach they found a couple of napping tiger seals. She was already told that a sleeping animal often meant a starving animal. Which would have bad meat and would be full of sickness. These two tiger seals had scars all over them and were barely resisting the leech flies that were attacking their body. In a few days they would be each a home to hundreds of the parasitic insects.

The pair moved on until they found a Pangolin Fisher as it was eating on a fish. It was rather big and full of honor. In Azula's eyes this thing was just as honorable any animal. According to Sokka if it kills then it has collected honor and by killing we gained honor.

Azula knew that this animal only attack people to protect its babies and catch. It was not big enough to hunt people, so the amount of honor it would bring her would be low. But, she was willing to get that honor none the less. If she wanted to be treated with respect she had to earn it.

Azula then threw the shuriken dagger with precision as it hit the neck of the animal. The animal immediately dropped and rolled into a ball as a defense. Azula cursed her luck as hit it, but barely. And now it was not going to unroll until the danger was gone. It wasn't attacking them, so obviously it had eaten earlier and was in no hurry to eat again.

Sokka then stopped as he listened for something. He then pulled out his boomerang as he untied his meat sack. Azula knew that the meat sack was untied for two reasons. Hunting and loading up meat, and they hadn't killed anything in the last hour. So, that meant that there was a hunt about to happen.

Sokka then grabbed his club with his other hand as he got in a wide stance. He then said to Azula, "Azula, I want you to run, alright?"

Azula looked at him as if he was crazy, "Run? Run from what?"

Sokka then said as he pointed with his club, "That."

On the horizon was a white female wolf lion. It had the size of a wolf, but stalked like a lion and had the long tail of one with powerful legs. The ears were triangular and ever listening with the eyes ever vigilant. The maw of the best was long like a wolf snout. There was a second one that was coming up on their left. They had them partially surrounded, the pair of females knew that the water was cold. To cold for the humans, leaving them only one course of action.

Sokka then said to her as he took his stance at the ready, "This will bag me a lot of honor. Go and get to safety."

Azula then said as she was a little off put, "Are you crazy? You have a club and boomerang, what are you going to do to them? Wave around like crazy and attack them with blunt weapons?"

Sokka then said to her in question, "If you have another idea, be my guest."

Azula then said proudly as flames came from her mouth, "Fire bending, screw honor, this is survival of the best."

Sokka then looked at the situation as he then said to her, "Alright, fine, but only on these girls. We'll register them as meat, but only melt the ice. If they get cooked then it will only attract more trouble."

Azula nodded as she then ran up and threw her fist out. A blue flame went as it hit the hill of ice behind the lion to their left. The ice melted as water hit it and the animal shivered after getting wet. It growled as it went in for a charge. It knew that the wetness was going to be the death of it now. It might as well kill this meal and eat one last time before death.

Sokka threw his boomerang as he went into the battle with the wild cat. The other wolf lion ran away after seeing the prey make fire. It was not going to stick around for that. Sokka took the club to the wolf lion's jaw. The animal was thrown for a loop as it roared and attacked him again.

The boomerang came back from it's miss and landed in Sokka's hand. He swung it at the animal just in time to hit it's skull down the middle. The animal got in a swipe at Sokka's leg as he groaned in pain. He pulled his leg up as Azula then screamed firing fire at the animal, "Sokka!"

Sokka knowing what would happen hit her arm up to avoid the animal. The animal hit the ground as it began to die. It tried to get up as the boomerang broke apart. Sokka glared at it as he remembered how his father gave him that weapon. He had given it to him as Sokka formed his own regiment upon his father's return from the war. The boomerang had served him well and it went out with one of the most deadlist of animals of all. It had perished in honor as Azula then picked up the club and smacked the beast up the neck. The animal's neck snapped as it laid on the ground.

Azula then went over to the Pangolin Fisher as she smacked it around with the club. She was determined to bring honor to herself in Sokka's eyes. He just saved them from more possible trouble thanks to her over reacting. The animal died eventually after several blows to it's outer scales.

Azula then grinned as she put the animal in her meat sack. She then wrapped the other animal the one that damaged her Sokka in the meat sack as well. She tied it around her waist as she had tied Sokka's meat sack to his belt. She had him lean on her as they walked back to the settlement.

WATER WATER WATER WATER WATER

Sokka and Azula were seen by Katara as she ran up worried. She took Sokka as she put him on the snow. She water bent some water to his leg. She began to heal his leg as Tela went up to Azula. She began to heal the shallow gash on her right arm. Azula felt a little better as she then hit the snow with a rest. Ty Lee ran up as she talked and checked on her friend very worriedly. Azula was just glad they had made it back.

FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE

Sokka was laying in a pile of pelts right beside Azula in a room. There were other people getting checked on by the benders. But, the two had suffered enough of an injury that they got to rest for the day.

Ty Lee came to visit as she brought with her two blue dyed pelts. She smiled as she presented them to the pair. She smiled as she said to the pair, "Your guys pay, by the way Azula why didn't you use your fire bending earlier?"

Azula then reacted differently than expected as she said back to her, "Where's the honor in that? I mean, the pangolin fisher is rather harmless against a fire bender. It would be vastly unfair to kill it with fire. Plus, I only used fire bending on the ice for the wolf lion. It was not worth burning alive."

Ty Lee then smiled as she said to her, "Alright, still here's your bones. Hope you enjoy them."

Sokka then said to Ty Lee, "If you could give my bones to Azula that would be nice."

Azula then looked at him in confusion as she asked, "Where is the honor in giving me money a princess of a nation?"

Sokka said to her in reply, "There isn't, and I'm not. I'm paying you services rendered for saving my life. It should be enough to pay a healer's bill, and I would not be paying Katara's if it wasn't for your determination to get me back. So, I'm paying my savior's bill."

Azula then grinned as she then said to him, "Alright, I'll take half of your money and your free time tomorrow. I want you to still show me the customs personally."

Nodding Sokka then said to her, "Understood."


End file.
